


Now He Can Rest

by hirarihirari



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirarihirari/pseuds/hirarihirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Digger was arrested by the Flash he said goodbye to his someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now He Can Rest

He knew every time it might be his last. He knew Jay worried every time. He knew never to say goodbye. This time was different. 

His last heist nearly got him arrested.He knew that this one would. Getting his gear together and making sure he was ready he walked to the bedroom and paused. He wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't. That it was his last for many years. Opening the door he watched Jay sleep. 

Jay slept dreaming of something he could only imagine. Maybe it was of the time the meet or maybe their first date. He couldn't say. So he watched and sat down on a chair as the moonlight went over his face making him the brightest thing in the room. Not that he always wasn't. 

He couldn't wake Jay so he wrote a letter. He couldn't stop his eyes from watering up with tears. Stopping himself he remembered that Jay would understand. 

Finally he left the room and the apartment with tears of sadness. His only thought was the letter. 

_Jay,_

_I'm sorry. Last time I nearly got caught this time I will. I hope no know you'll understand. My memories of you will always be with me. Maybe one day soon we will see each other. I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Your Boomer_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly have no idea what I'm doing but please tell me what you think


End file.
